


Cold

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Skyfall References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: M shivered, then pulled her jacket tighter around her in a bid to fight the cold.





	

M shivered, then pulled her jacket tighter around her in a bid to fight the cold.

To no avail. She was still cold.

She felt his arms slip around her, and draw her close.

M closed her eyes.

It was ironic, she thought as the shivers lessened, finding warmth and comfort in the arms of a trained killer.

“Better?”

M nodded.

“It’s going to be all right, M,” Bond whispered in her ear, holding her close.

She met his eyes in the reflection of the window.

“I’ll kill Silva before I let him hurt you,” he promised.

M shivered again.


End file.
